speaking of promises
by HATthisKID
Summary: Red has returned to pallet town after being defeated by gold, he wants to retire from fighting and move on, but green wants to remind him of something Red had forgotten. they will struggle as secrets grow but its okay theres YAOI! R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my new fan fiction from an older me, don't own pokemon and ra ra raah, enjoy ****J**

charizard's great body warmed Red as they flew away from the snow capped Mt Silver, he watched as that trainer gold stood almost stunned from his victory. Where he Red, had before waited for three years, how long ago was it that he was battling against the champion? The champion, his friend green with only ten minutes of being champion but Red took such short victory from him. Greens face dropped and he didn't hide his shock as his last pokemon fainted before a electric pikachu, the shine in his eyes, once again to Red, died, "I guess you beat me Red," he had whispered softly before turning to see professor oak showing up to congratulate, not his grandson but Red… Red quickly wiped the tears before they froze to his face, a little warm body inside his jacket nuzzled his chest, "pii…" the small pikachu cried softly, red squeezed his companion closer, "good luck Gold," Red whispered to the wind. He prayed that the young trainer would not bear the curse of pokemon masters.

Gold stood as he watched the great champion fly away from the mountain into the icy blizzard, he had beaten the greatest pokemon master in history yet he felt sad? Something about that trainer red was… lonely? At least he knew where Red was flying to next... He better tell that gym leader in Viridian city, he opened up his poke gear and called the number.

"…oh, hey there Gold! Did you want to battle again?

…you are where?

…Red is coming home?"

BEEP BEEP BEEP….

Green looked up at the sky towards the west. It had been three years since he last saw that quiet little boy, he wondered if he had changed after being so alone in the mountains. Green felt sad with remorse, Red took it personally the incident with Raticate, and taking the championship from Green. The clear blue skies remained empty of any sign of him. "I miss you Red" Green sighed before silently walking back inside his gym.

Pikachu's nosed twitched at the familiar scent of pallet town and Red sensed the increase of speed in charizard as they flew towards his home. He too looked forward to getting back with everyone.

He smirked as they stealthily flew over his house, his mom was preparing to hang out sheets to dry, with a wink at his smirking Pikachu they leapt off charizard so he could hide behind the drying sheets flapping in the wind. Red giggled as he mum continued to hang out washing, pikachu made the first move and run out to greet her, " oh hello there!" she exclaimed in surprise, "where is your trainer little one?" she knelt down to look at pikachu with a confused look in her eyes, You look too tame to be a wild pokemon and much to cute!" Reds mum spoke kindly to pikachu causing its cheeks to spark in glee and to cry out in joy as if to say _hey it's me! We're back! Even Red! _but Reds mum just looked at Pikachu with a sad smile on her face"You remind me of another pikachu," said Red's mum softly, "this pikachu is very strong and is the companion of my brave son…" at that moment a tear run down her cheek, "I miss my little boy.." Not being able to take her sadness anymore Red spoke up, "I miss you too mum," whispered Red as he stepped out from behind the bed sheet, "ooh Red!" cried his mum as she burst into tears and ran to give him an embrace, they held each other for what seemed an eternity, "I was worried about you but I knew you would be okay," she said with a smile and soon began to cry.

Red just let himself give in to the comfort of his mothers arms, it was good to be back.

Back in his old room nothing had changed, his pokemon posters of people and their pokemon he once idol'd remain on the wall and a dusty old game console sat in the middle of the floor. He lay on his bed and gazed out the window like he used to before his pokemon adventure started, he remembered waking up that morning, vowing to become the best he could and to finally beat Green… he sighed sadly, he sure beat Green alright…Red quickly stopped that thought pattern and moved his mind on to think of other things… like where the hell his charizard had flown to?

Green walked down the route that took him back home to pallet town, he knew this road well for it was the beginning of his (and Red's) pokemon adventure… and also it's the way he walked to get to the gym and back so he knew it rather well, well enough that when he saw a great big charizard dozing in the sun (in the middle of the road) he knew that it was no wild pokemon. "hey boy its me, Green," he grinned as he saw the lazy dragon sleepily open one eye to gaze at him. Charizard then extended his neck to sniff Green's hand, upon recognizing him he gave the gym leader a big wet dog-like lick on the face causing Green to laugh, " hey calm down, I miss you too! But shouldn't't you be with Red?" with this the orange dragon snorted and slowly got up, he motioned for Green to climb on which he did and with his powerful wings he lifted off into the air to fly them to Red's house. He was delighted by his opportunity to fly on such a rare pokemon but Green's face was serious however, would Red still care about him? Looking down at the trees he wondered if Red would remember the night they spent together when Red got paralyzed in Viridian Forest?

"_promise me that we will stay together wont we? We don't have to keep fighting anymore? It seems like since we started pokemon battling, all we ever do is fight,,, I'm tired of it Green. One day I wont fight anymore, no gym leaders, no trainers and especially not you Green… because I…"_

"…I'm going to be a teacher Mum," said Red as he sat across from her at the dinner table, she looked up to see him giving his attention to scratching the top of pikachu's back, pikachu's cheeks sparked in a positive response, "will this mean you will be moving out as well?" she asked trying not to let her grief taint her voice, "If I did mum, " replied Red, "it would be to another house right next door, I can use Charizard to fly to and from school anyway,". Red's mum sighed in relief but then looked out the window towards the sky, "speaking of your charizard, where is he?"

"he's with me," said a highly familiar cocky tone, Red smiled as he looked up to witness his close friend stand in the open doorway, wearing his usual purple shirt and black jeans he leant on the door frame and beckoned charizard inside, "dahm dragon was sleeping and blocking my path home, really Red! For a pokemon master you don't control your pokemon well!" Charizard chuckled just before Red returned him to his poke ball. Green smirked in glee as he saw a shadow on a grin dance on Red's face, "..I missed you," Red whispered as he smiled at Green.

They all knelt together at the table eating rice cakes prepared by Red's mum, sipping on tea they enjoyed a light conversation discussing the things that had occurred since Red's pilgrimage, "so Red," Green asked finally, "what was it like up on that mountain?" green leant over the table to gaze into his eyes intently, Red's (red) eyes look down for a moment and whispered, "its was cold, and lonely." No one spoke for a moment until Red's mum stood up and chattered to herself absent mindedly about the washing or something before leaving through the back door. Red and Green just sat and looked down solemnly at their cups of tea and sipped softly from the warming beverage untill Green spoke up again, "your mum was really worried about you," Red watched as his mum hanged out more washing on the clothesline, she laughed as pikachu handed her clothes pegs from the basket. Her warm smile was brighter than the sun, "I know, but I just had to get away. I needed to find out what I wanted to do with myself, hell I needed to know who I was." "when we were pokemon trainers you stopped talking to everyone, even me," Green now glared at Red's face, " do you remember that time in Viridian forest when you got lost, when you were paralyzed? Do you remember what happened?" Greens voice was now raised angrily, his hands clenched into fist as tears streamed down his face, "I remember, you showed me kindness in helping me, more than I deserved," Red whispered in reply, avoiding Green's gaze, Green gave a frustrated sigh, "obviously you don't remember," he snapped back at Red before storming out the door.

Pikachu watched from the window as Red dragged his feet up the stair to his room, his face downcast. But pikachu stayed where he was, he knew his friend needed time to think.

**Next chapter up soon, I think ill do a flashback of the night in Viridian forest, yaoi but no lemon YET!… gotta let the fruit ripen before you pick it… read and review KTHANXBYE**


	2. what happens in the forest a haunting

**Hey guys, this is my new fan fiction from an older me, don't own pokemon and ra ra raah, enjoy ****J**

Red lay on his floor feeling nothing.

He stared at his roof without really looking but just staring never the less. He remembered most of that night in Viridian forest, he got paralyzed by an oddish that had left his pokemon with different status conditions and Green had found him thank god but only because he too got lost. He remembered them staying up all night talking, nothing important, or was it. Red desperately closed his eyes and tried to remember…

_Just a newbie trainer but come on! Red thought as pikachu struggled to defeat a particularly stubborn oddish, it shouldn't be this hard. Pikachu use tackle!_

_Pikachu stumbled forwards and blindly ran at the opponent but oddish evaded the attack and countered with a final tackle of its own… pikachu fainted._

_Red gasped and without thinking ran towards pikachu, the oddish mistook it for another attack and in retaliation blew bright yellow spores from its leaves that surrounded the trainer. Red collapsed before reaching pikachu, falling next to his companion. But before the paralyzing cramps took over he reached out to his little yellow pal and pulled him close, 'its okay, I got you..' _

_At the sound of something large approaching the oddish scattered off into the tall grass before the threat of another attack appeared._

_Green had been searching for trainers to battle in Viridian forest, he wanted his Eevee be as strong as possible when he faced the gym leader Brock, but he didn't realise that he might get lost in the forest and night was fast approaching and he and Eevee needed to find a clearing to camp for the night. Pokemon calls were heard inbetween the trees as he pushed on through the over grown paths with his pokemon at his heels, he saw a break in the forest ahead so he rushed on. Upon reaching the clearing he noticed a strange pair of lumps lying in the grass. The small yellow lump in the arms of the larger lump was a dead give away._

_Eevee walked over and licked the silent trainers face, her ears lowered and she whimpered at Green. Something must be wrong with him._

_Green kneeled beside Red and looked down at Reds face… he had been crying, how long had he been lying here alone?_

_Red looked up through the haze in his mind to see Green staring down at him, putting a cool cloth across his brow. "its okay Red, your not alone now, I'll take care of you," the voice whispered through the clouds in reds mind… _

After that Red's memory was blurrier than his mind when it happened… he felt as though something important happened that night. Something Green wanted him to remember.

Green furiously punched the walls of his room, "STUPID, STUPID RED!" he roared in anger, his Eevee knew best and hid under his bed to quietly clean herself. He stood a he panted and glared at a picture he had of Red, it was a newspaper article printed the day after Red became champion:

**LOCAL BOY BECOMES POKEMON MASTER!**

Green looked at the photo of red below the title, he didn't look like a boy who had just beaten the elite four. Red's eyes were dark and looked weary, they looked beyond the camera, almost as if they were looking at him, _"…its my fault, I'm sorry…" _Green wished now that he could have that moment back. Millions of other things he should of said floated through his mind every day, yet all he said was, _" I guess you beat me Red," _then he turned and walked away leaving the new champion stunned. If only he could remember that night in the forest, then maybe Red would really know how Green felt.

_His heart dropped and he stood gazing at what seemed a lifeless body, oh Red! He thought as he rushed to where a teary eyes trainer lay with his pikachu in his arms, he was relieved to find Red still alive with his shallow breathing and his eyes with their burning red irises staring deep into Green's with much distress but teary with relief._

_How long had he laid here alone, paralyzed? Green thought as he hurried to kneel beside his childhood friend, he held the young boy's head in his arms smiling with relief he said,"its okay Red, your not alone now, I'll take care of you," and with that Red smiled and with a sigh, he went unconscious._

_As Red rested, Green healed the trainer's pokemon, surprising them when it was he, not Red releasing them, "Just take this to get better, and I'll return you to your Balls immediately," Green soothed them with his words as he fed potions and full heals. After that he turned to pikachu, he held but one remedy for paralyses, " I'm sorry Pikachu there only one left but I promise to fix Red up right away at the nearest PokeCentre," Pikachu refused the antidote from Green, "Piii Piiiii!" It managed to squeal, informing his decision of wanting Red to take it instead, "I'm sorry Pikachu but this isn't made for people, I don't know how it will affect Red." Green pleaded with the stubborn pokemon but yet it still refused. Green read the label "__**PARLYZ HEAL! TO USE ON ANY AFFECTED POKEMON! Just poor into pokemon's mouth and…" **__Green read on but it mentioned nothing about using it on people, he looked back at Red, lying unnaturally still, it was better than nothing Green thought so he poured the yellow substance into his mouth… carefully holding his friend's mouth wide open as it trickled down his throat. After a few seconds Red's eyes fluttered open!_

_Red looked at Green, gazing at him while looking confused. Then all of the sudden he sat up, Red smiled at the sudden gain of movement, "I can move!" he whispered, wonderstruck! He turned to thank Green but his expression changed, Green felt very conscious at the way he stared, so openly…and adoringly? "are you alright Red?" he asked nervously, he suddenly noticed the lack of space between them while they sat… Red did too, and then Red started leaning in, too fast to move back yet it happened so slowly. Green too found himself leaning in until finally. With eyes closed shut. Heads tilted to the side and knees touching they…_

"Green! GREEN!" downstairs his siblings voice woke him from such a deep flashback, he stumbled out of his room and down the stairs to find his cute but irritating sister standing next to, "Red's here to see you! You didn't tell me he was back!" Green was shocked but he regained his composure and sighed dramatically, "Hey sis, Red's back!," he teased at her, imitating her sing song call. She pouted at him then smiled devilishly and whispered loudly to Red, "he's cranky because we interrupted him masturbating, he does that a lot," Red raised an eyebrow and a small smile came to his face when he saw Green blushing, "Why, just the other day," continued Daisy before Green stormed up to Red and yanked him up the stairs, then he chuckled before departing for his room, "Yes Daisy, why just the other day you were not looking for pokemon in the long grass with that boy Joey I think, I've been told he shaves, " and with a wink he left daisy Down stairs with a suddenly very concerned Mum, "something tells me that that mark on your neck yesterday Daisy, WAS NOT A REACTION TO A BUG POKEMON'S STUN SPORE?" Greens mum grabbed her and pointed at the currently dirty kitchen, "Young lady, your grounded. And since it seems you like getting down and dirty, you will love the jobs I have for you…"

Red sat down next to Green on his bed, their rooms were pretty much the same but in reverse layout. They shared the same taste in everything so they grew up in each others rooms, it felt like being in his own room too. Green seemed nervous, or was it annoyed? Red could make out his facial expression, maybe his sister wasn't lying about the masturbating? Red often felt awkward having to stop in mid-wank, especially when he was traveling when he was younger. Pokemon seemed to watch him which kinda killed the mood.

Green's eyes looked into Red's but flicked away in a second, he must have been annoyed that I cant properly remember that night he thought, "Hey Green," he said finally, Green's face shot up to look at him… or were they looking in him for something?, "About that night in the forest, I'm really sorry I cant remember a thing, I went unconscious I think and…" "you were wide awake Red," grumbled Green, interrupting him in mid-sentence, "eerh..I was? What did I do or say? I'm sorry if I was weird and said funny things, they probably weren't true," Red's words stuttered out, he hoped he didn't say the things he thought about Green, they were part of the reason he didn't talk to Green much growing up… or anyone for that matter. Green looked down at his feet, " I don't think you were lying to me Red, its not something anyone could just lie about," he murmured such strange words, Red felt confused, "can you explain what I said?" he asked as he watched Green stare into the floor boards, he squinted his eyes closed shut and murmured something that sounded like, 'I can do this' before sitting up and starring straight into Red's face.

He Decided to take a chance.

Red felt Green leaning in too fast for him to move back yet it happened so slowly so he could've. Red too found himself leaning in until finally. With eyes closed shut. Heads tilted to the side and knees touching they felt the touch they had forgotten.

Lips pressed against each other and arms pulling each other closer. Their hearts beat fast against their chests as instinct took over, Red's lips gave in to Green and they parted to let his warm tongue slide through. Red's own met him at the entrance and tasted him, a sweet taste he thought was just a dream took over him and soon their tongues tangled and danced for dominance in Red's mouth. Hands did not remain inactive during this, they too explored, touching the defined muscles of each others young but developed bodies. Green's hand softly slid up the front of Red's shirt and made him gasped as he teased a nipple, Red returned the gesture by sliding his hand up Green's thigh, dangerously close to his crotch, tempting the Gym leader's restraint… Then as suddenly as it started, they suddenly pulled away gazing with fear at each other for what they have done. don't get them wrong they acknowledge their feelings but in the pokemon world there was three problems. One was the amount of emotional issues with strangers but that's not quite relevant here, two was an obvious problem which was the national law against homosexuals. Kanto was so against it that any homosexual person would be arrested and put in isolation for life and another big problem with the pokemon world was that news got around fast, especially if its about a famous Gym leader and the Pokemon Master.

**So umm that was fun writing that chapter J but yes as you can see I'm making this an interesting yaoi, (heavy stuff next chapter because bitches hate waiting . and also maybe for extra smut ill include the rest of what happened in Viridian Forest.. I mean they could have done anything in such a dark secluded place…. Fufufufufuf**

**Also I'd just like to say pikachu is fully understanding and supporting of Red… kidding he doesn't even know what happened HAH.**

**Read and review…anyone….SOMEONE! ß- neglected writer**


	3. forgotten light

**Disclaimer: don't own pokemon or anything that already belongs to a large notable company… I do have a hat made of rabbit fur and its quite impressive :D**

Red and Green avoided each other's eye but with their feelings out in the open they couldn't help but maybe brush their leg against the other's or maybe let a fingertip stay to stroke the hand of the other.

"we are going to have to hide this from everyone, even our moms," whispered Red as he drew circles on green's palm, distracted by the course lines etched into his skin from years of traveling with pokemon. Green sighed as he now looked at Red's frowning face, he leant close and nervously kissed his cheek, "it'll be okay," he said as he wrapped a arm around his Red, "we can find a place where we can be ourselves and not have to play this perfect game they have in mind for us here," Red braved to stare into Green's hopeful face now, comforted by his words he moves closer and rests his head on Green's shoulder and also takes off his hat for once. He wanted to be close as possible to him as possible.

Green held Red's hand one last time before they left the safety of Green's room, they spent and hour just sitting together, not needing anymore than that for the moment. Hell they were new to the homophobic side of them so they weren't going to rush into it until they at least knew what they were doing… and if they were safe from the eyes that always watched.

"Green," Red's small voiced called, interrupting his thinking, "hm? What is it?"

"I don't want to leave Kanto, especially not Pallet Town." Red whispered as his eyes looked downcast, "But why Red?" Green began to sigh, " we have no choice, anyway we can always come back, Johto is right next door and they have accepted homosexual rights! We could fly back anytime!" Green desperately wanted to persuade Red to leave with him, even though he too didn't want to leave and understood how Red felt. They would have to leave their families and start anew and Green would have to give up his place as Gym leader. Red looked up at him, almost making Green smirk at how young he looked when he was worried, "you promise we can come back when ever we want?" he asked finally, staring deep into Green. Green just smiled and took Red's face in hiss hands and brought his small face up to his to gently kiss his lips, with eyes still closed and lips brushing Red's he whispered, "I promise,".

Together they left as rivals again, joking and laughing at each others faults, but their love underneath sang for each others arms and comfort. Yet no one saw any difference.

Red laid in his bed feeling so lonely compared to the hour he spent with Green, it felt like a hazy door had opened to not a dream but a lost memory. Green's love had been the key to what really happened in Viridian Forest.

(both POV)

_They Kissed! Red's clouded mind screamed as the two shocked trainers blushed at the realization of what they had just done, he brought his fingers to his cheeks and felt the warmth of blood that had rushed to them, he felt embarrassed but not ashamed?_

_Green looked pale but he too had roses blooming on his cheeks, " why did you kiss me?" his voice asked in a tight and high tone, "I'm not sure," Red replied, "but didn't it… not feel bad? I don't feel bad for it? I'm so confused!" he moaned and wrapped his arms (which could move now) around his head, his brain hurt from the complexity of it all. _

_Green awkward reached out and touched Red's shoulder, "its okay," he said trying to calm Red, " it's probably just the side effects of the PARALZ HEAL I gave you," "no, its not that," spoke Red now sobbing, "I've been waning to kiss you for a while now but I didn't want to either, its wrong Green. Im sorry I did that lets just forget it," Green frowned and shook his head. He then picked up the younger trainer and held him in his arms, "Red, I'm not sure if this is maybe because we are good friends and such but I've felt the same way before but this is no time to just ignore it, we need to sort this out," "BUT GREEN WHAT IF I'M GAY?" Red screamed, cutting Green off. Green was thankful that they were alone and shushed Red before continuing, "so what if your gay? Maybe I'm gay too? I let you kiss me but what I'm trying to say is that we need to work it out," then Green did something which was quite unusual, he took Red's hat off and ran his fingers through his jet black hair. _

_Red was shocked but it felt good, he looked up into Green's distant eyes and felt the urge to kiss him again but he pushed that thought away along with pushing Green away too, "No, we can't," he sobbed but Green just pulled him back into his arms and kissed his head, "I don't know what we are doing but I know for sure it isn't wrong," he lifted Red's chin with his finger to bring his lips close to his and leant in._

_His lips sucked at Red's top lip until Red too began to kiss his bottom lip, with a hint of consent Green took over and gently asked permission by softly parting Red's lips with his own. His tongue nervously slipped inside and was greeted by Red's, he tasted the sweetness of the PARALZ HEAL, which also had a hint of nuttiness. His tongue gently probed Red's mouth as the younger trainer's danced about his, arms tightened around his torso unlike himself as his hands began to explore a body similar to his own._

_Red felt Green's hands trail down his back sending his nerves into wild spasms yet he enjoyed the sensations it caused and didn't stop him. Soon one hand rested on his hip, temptingly close to his backside where as green's other hand was placed on his chest, tracing the slight muscles that teenaged boy hormones had blessed his thin body with._

_Green felt a wave over come his self control and replace it with a need to get closer to Red, so far he just went by what felt right not even knowing what he was doing. He even felt a shiver go up Red's spine a little but he instantly knew that he was doing something right with his hands, taking a breath, he took a risk and moved his hand directly over Red's backside and gently squeezed as well as nervously beginning to rub at Red's nipple. Red's breathing pace increased as Green then decided to explore with his mouth, dlighting in the gasp he drew from Red when he sucked his neck. Wanting more he sucked harder and clamped down on the boys ass pulling him closer so their bodies pressed tightly._

_Red felt completely dominated and weak in Greens arms, he felt embarrassed at how hard he felt 'down under' when Green began rubbing his nipple and squeezing his backside, but when he started sucking his neck Red truly lost it and felt the greatest need to jack off his overly erect penis to much to his shock Green drew them close together, groins pushed against one another. At first Red was embarrassed but then he discovered that Green too had a boner and was equally turned on, with this new spur of encouragement he too began using his hands to explore the other trainers body, finding it much more toned than his own. Taking time to try grabbing his ass and rubbing his chest, Red decided to turn the tables and make a move to dominate Green, he started by making his mark on his collar bone with sucking to form a hickey, then while he did that he slid his hands down the older boy's body until it rested just above the hem of his pants. Pausing for a moment to send a cheeky smile to a suddenly red faced Green, he began to undo his fly to loosen the trousers and send his hand straight down under the boy's boxers to greet his excited member._

_Green moaned at the new sensation of Red lightly touching his dick beneath his pants, the boy had got him back for making him gasp so he decided to let Red have his fun and help him along by Quickly removing his own pants completely, letting Red do his work._

_He felt Red grab him at the base and slowly run his fingers up his length, the boys face was one of concentration and Green had to smother a chuckle at his seriousness when working on him. His grasp tightened when he reached the base again and he tried for stronger pumps, gasing up at Green for approval, he couldn't help but smile at his younger friend_

_To help encourage him Green decided to offer some assitance of his own, he noticed the large unattended bulge in Red's pants so he quickly set to work undoing the fly and releasing Red's hard erection. For a boy of his size he was fair decent and Green was impressed as he ran his fingers up Red's growing cock, sending shivers though the boy's body and making Red moan. Making a firm grip he too started pumping in with Red, both boys being young and new to this quickly reached climax._

"_RED!"_

"_GREEN!"_

_They gave a loud moan and together cummed on each others soft young chests, collapsing into each others arms._

"_Green," spoke Red quietly as he lay in the warmth of Green's arms on the soft grass,"yes Red?" replied Green,_

"_promise me that we will stay together wont we? We don't have to keep fighting anymore? It seems like since we started pokemon battling, all we ever do is fight…I'm tired of it Green. One day I wont fight anymore, no gym leaders, no trainers and especially not you Green, because I… love you,"_

_Green squeezed Red closer to his torso and breathed in the fresh scent of the boy, "we will always love each other Red, I promise,"._

_In a near by tree sat pikachu in the braches his nose twitched at the rise of a new day, the sun's light chasing away all remainders of that night. In the morning, Red forgot all about that night, maybe it was the medicine that took the memories away, or maybe the sun chased their remains away too._

Red looked out the window and from their he could see his charizard soaring through the skies, maybe Jhoto would be a fresh new start. Maybe a new start was all they needed to fix things again.

**Sorry about the long wait guys, crap interwebz and also touring Europe. Also have had not much interraction with opposite or same gender recently so lacking inspiration, read and review as per usual. Maybe offer advice or maybe requests, something funny I'd like to think. Yerh, ask me for something funny to happen to red and green ****J**

**If you added this story to favourites and have been following I love you oh so much**


	4. A QUICKIE!

**Just a quick piece before I start the next chapter, don't own pokemon**

Green was on his computer all night. _surely _he thought that there would be someway for him and Red to live peacefully without leaving Kanto, he knew how much Red didn't want to be far from his mother again and how we knew he needed to keep her from the loneliness this time, hell, even Green didn't want to leave his family.

He looked all over the internet, somewhere out side of the suffocating laws of Kanto, somewhere far from the judgemental public, somewhere… safe.

He sighed as he took a break from the eerily glowing computer screen that served as the only light source in his room, he heard bug pokemon throwing themselves at his window to reach it in desperate attempts, he watched for a moment before he took to looking to the distance. Off to the west clouds had gathered in a never ending storm around the tip of a far off mountain, the mountain seemed to be right on the boarder of Kanto and Jhoto, surrounded in unknown territory, no one went there, pokemon were too strong for people except for maybe a pokemon champion…and himself.

Green lept from his chair and grabbed his jacket as he leapt out the window to the ground below, he walked through the familiar dark to Red's house.

It was time to talk to him about Mt Silver.

**Help me out guys, review comments and questions. Even requests. Yaoi for sure next chapter and if I get plenty of review love…. Maybe we should de-flower the boys while I'm at it ;) only if you prove your love, ANONS CAN REVIEW TOO!**


	5. deflowering the red rose

**Sorry about the long wait guys, crap interwebz and also touring Europe. Also have had not much interaction with opposite or same gender recently so lacking inspiration, read and review as per usual. Maybe offer advice or maybe requests, something funny I'd like to think. Yerh, ask me for something funny to happen to red and green ****J**

**If you added this story to favorites and have been following I love you oh so much, and to the person that threatened to hump my leg… that truly motivated me off my ass 0.0**

Green stared up at the tree that was temptingly close to Red's bedroom window… incredibly convenient too he added to his thoughts. He walked his way up to the lowest branch, impatiently sweeping a sleeping Caterpie from his way as he gripped it with a firm grasp, then with a swift pull he lifted himself up and swung his legs over until he was wrapped around the top of the branch, "heheh, too easy!" Using the trunk of the tree to balance himself, he moved swiftly from branch to branch. Disturbing Pidgeys and other bug pokemon besides from the Caterpie, who was silently plotting his revenge as his bulging eyes watched the trainer climb the trees as efficiently as a Aipom. Green soon found himself at the window, with a confident smirk he leapt through and landed with a thump on the wooden floor. "I don't understand why you went through all that effort and make all that noise when you have pokemon that know FLY," Red sat unimpressed on his bed having been woken by the rustling of green climbing the trees, Green blushed from the exercise and the embarrassment of his stupidity but quickly recovered, "well Red! A real trainer doesn't get lazy and use his pokemon all the time! He trains his own body just as much!" he then flexed his arms in a cocky fashion as if to prove his point. "oh yerh? Well I'm not weak either! I work just as hard seeing as I have to travel more than you! Being master takes a lot physically then just being a leader!" Green chuckled at Red's almost whiney voice and stepped up to the young master, causing him to shy away as Green leaned in, "well _MASTER! _being gym leader it's only proper that I test the…result, of your training." Red found his breath caught in his throat as Green's lips latched themselves onto his, Eventually after a few seconds he gave in, _just don't wake mum Green! _he begged in his mind before losing all thought he had to the gym leader.

Green felt so protective and possessive over his Red, the boy shivered in his arms as Green's kiss became more needy than before, demanding and begging for more than a make-out session tonight. He stopped to release Red from his kiss, lips glistening with saliva in the moonlight and eyes huge and wanting stared into his _tonight just may be the night, I just cant wait!_ Green then suddenly pushed the Champion down onto his bed and bit down on the boys neck, Red only just muffling a howl and a moan as Green soothed him by sucking and kissing his way down to the boy's collar bone. Red gasped as the nibbling was resumed there, he fucking loved it on his neck! He felt himself grow hard under his pants, a bulge grew that would not go unnoticed by Green. Green himself felt an erection of his own, but wanting to please Red the most he tended to Red first, rubbing the boy through his pants as he ripped off the pajama shirt to get to also hardened nipples.

Red delighting in the pleasure Green gave him, gratefully helped with removing his own shirt but then Green stopped, _something wrong? _He thought as he looked into Greens eyes glaring over his body which stopped to flash him a hungry look, "you have passed the visual inspection Champion," he breathed huskily into Red's ear, "but now lets test your strength in resisting!" Hands moved down Reds torso, one resuming its work on rubbing him over his clothes while the other moved to his left nipple. Rubbing and pinching, Red held back yelps as Green then moved down to the right and imitated the actions with his mouth. Green felt the boy shake as sensations shook his body, green delighted in the control he had over Red, switching nipples with his mouth as well to leave the boy's chest dripping wet, he knew he would have Red begging in a moment. To finally push him over the edge he stopped Rubbing Red's throbbing erection to move his hand under his pants and rub the boy truly and feel his hot skin, "AHhh~! Cried Red at the change of touch which was direct and tight around him, the pace was fast and left him panting but this wasn't enough for Green.

Red wanted to give in but then he saw the large bulge that had also developed in Green's pants, delighting in getting revenge and to relieve Green, he slid his hand up Green's leg, for he was lying over him, and made short work of undoing his fly and ripping the older boy's pants down far enough to release Green's (larger than his) penis. It hung straight and firm pointing down at Red that he gave into temptation immediately and strongly pumped his cock. Green gave out an uncontrollable moan that was similar to a Arcanine roar, pausing from giving Red a hand job to delight in the boy giving him relief, but the hunger grew even stronger, _this will not do! I need more than this tonight! _his mind demanded as he regretfully moved Red's hand away from his groin, "not tonight Red," he whispered in a pokemon like snarl, "I've been waiting for too long I need more than this, I Need All Of You!" Red found himself intimidated yet highly turned on by this darker side, not wanting to displease the one he loved, he completely removed his pants and spread his legs wide and willing to accept Green, " only you," he whispered adoringly. Green stared down at Red, he was completely naked so he took this time to fully gaze down at his lovers body. Red was marked with scars from pokemon, rock climbing and battles but they were like decorations to his subtle but beautifully built body. When he took of his own shirt, Red stared lovingly in return causing Green to love him more for his acceptance. He slowly poised himself at the young boy's entrance, the warmth of Red's legs wrapped around his waist tightly. Red was scared.

Putting aside his powerful need that ate away inside him, he spoke softly to his lover, "Red this will hurt, I'm not going to lie, I also know that it can feel good too. I've never done this before but," he paused softly to lean in and tenderly kiss Reds trembling lips, "I promise to hold you and love you and to go as slow as possible, and if you say stop. I. will. Stop." and with that Red felt a tear trickle down his cheek as he smiled up at Green, his friend, his rival, his lover. Green readied himself as he softly pushed against Red's tight, hot hole…_I love you _

"_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!"_

The boy's faces turned to see Reds Mum in the doorway, face contorted in disgust and hand clutched at her heart in terror, "I'm So Sorry! I Can explain!" cried Green, he quickly covered Red and himself,

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY SON YOU DEVIL? DON'T TOUCH HIM! RED COME HERE!"

" Mum! It's not him…,"

"RED GET AWAY FROM THAT FAG!"

"HEY LOOK! IM REALLY FUCKING SORRY FOR HAVING YOU FIND OUT THIS WAY BUT…,"

"FIND OUT WHAT? THAT YOU ARE FUCKING RAPING MY SON?"

"MUM!" screamed Red finally, getting the attention of both his mum and Green who was trying to get his pants on while giving his mum a mean look, "I fucking love Green okay? He's not freaking raping me? I wanted to tell you but not have you find out this way."

"oh! That you both have having Butt fucking Fun in my House?" screeched Red's mum, "THIS WAS THE FIRST TIME I SWEAR!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP GREEN!" roared Red and his mum before returning to her giving him a hateful stare, "Red, I'm giving you a chance here, you got to understand that you're a champion now, IN THE PUBLIC EYE! You can't just play happy Fag you have priorities! Give up Green right here, right now and we can go back to happy families! Isn't that nice? Maybe I wont give up Rainbow-rider here to the police! Provided he stays the fuck away from my son!" the last statement was clearly directed to Green who now had his pants on and was trying not to attack the woman hatefully insulting him, " YOU'RE A MONSTER BITCH! He laughed in her face, " I FUCKING LOVE RED AND HE WILL NEVER BE HAPPY WITH A HATER LIKE YOU!" "oh yerh fag-boy?" she sneered in reply, "maybe we should ask MY SON who he really loves more! His fucking fag friend or me his mother, the woman that gave him everything!" both faces turned to Red, making him feel small. He wanted to go with green, he knew he couldn't live without him, but there was his mother, the woman who had raised him… the woman who now didn't accept him, "mum.." he said softly, tears making his eyes swollen as he stared at her fuming face, "yes my dear?" she answered softly, delighting in what seemed to be his final choice, "you have always been so loving, helping and raising me to be the best pokemon trainer in the world, and then I left you for those three years, I don't understand why…," he sighed as he looked at her sadly, " but I understand now…YOU REALLY ARE A MONSTER BITCH!"

Charizard Flew through the night sky, the wind cool against his face burned just like the slap he received from his mother… or well the shell of what was his mother. He felt so untrusting now, who else could possibly turn to despise him just because of who he loved? Green had his arms wrapped protectively around his body and face nuzzled into his neck, Red smiled, confused as how he could be hated for love?

Green was glad to be going, leaving for his new life with Red, _get out of my house you filth! _The words from that woman echoed in his mind, if only the departure had been different, or had they at least not have been caught then maybe the sad little boy in his arms would be happily flying with him into the new chapter of their lives but instead upon hearing Green's idea to move to the neutral land of Mount Silver, the boy looked terrified. "Only until we find something better," he finally agreed before taking his belongings that had been thrown from his childhood home onto charizard back (green had his in cyber storage).

Red shrunk back in fear against Green's chest, who took it as him being cold, held the boy closer. What he didn't understand that living in the shadow of this mountain raised some uncomfortable feelings in Red, he wasn't sure what happened but he knew that one night, he ran into not so friendly campfire company.

**Biggest troll on you guys but I felt I needed to gain back on the plot and show that unlike in other yaoi stories… where people mystically don't get heard having loud sex in the same house with other people….well that doesn't work. Also this is a story about having to deal with not being accepted so put up with it and wait, THIS STORY IS A STORY! WITHIN A STORY!…so yerh reviews are nice even though I don't feel like I deserve them but yerh… and to the person requesting rimming…this will be discussed. As always..feel free to request any perverted need just so I can feel uncomfortable and have to re-read some fan fics and ask my gay friend who teases me.**


	6. THE TRUTH OF MT SILVER!

Mt Silver was a sleeping giant that guarded the doorway between the human world and a much more rugged and untouched pokemon world. On the half most ventured by humans that have been seen fit enough to walk the valley leading to the mountain, the weather is favorable and gentle… mostly humid in a way. They say this area holds strong pokemon but that is nothing compared to those who run free in the shadow of Mt silver in the north. Where the weather is harsh and unforgiving. Pokemon savage and of a prehistoric mind set, Red had watched from the summit of his place of meditation while blizzards threatened to throw him off the edge. Sometimes he wished they did.

The pokemon below ranged from all different types…even strange mixes like fire and water or dragon and ice. They threatened his safety as they attempted to climb the mountain side to the peak where Red took cover with a quivering camp fire but they were not the reason he could not sleep at night.

There was a man once.

A hiker, the kind of men usually friendly and welcoming to young trainers…offering a spare escape route or a HM Flash to a clean skinned rookie. There was however one in particular who Red encountered as he sat on that mountain in solitude…

Red was alone on the mountain, it was only six months since he settled on its peak. Today he had sent out his Pikachu to forage for food in the warmer areas below while he sat and listened for a sound of Pikachu returning. But he heard something else, pokemon scuttled or flew away in disgust. Even the ever troublesome Zubat evolutions. Thunderous steps and heavy pants made their way to the summit until a large man came to a stop at the path that lay before Red.

"came all this way looking for some peace and some kid's here!" roared the large man as he scratched his beard, a chuckle permanently settled on his face. "Are you the recent pokemon champion?" asked Red, he felt confused and alarmed by the sudden human presence, especially one as large and loud as this Hiker. "No mate, I'm not that kind of trainer!" laughed the hiker who was obviously amused by what Red considered a serious question. "Oi! Are you that young kid who's the champ?" asked the hiker as he got a closer look of the young boy wearing dirty but deffinitly red clothing." Mate we gotta talk! People asking everywhere for you!" the man took a step closer with every word, backing the pokemon trainer against the edge, "I'd kindly prefer it if you would leave if you are not here to battle," growled Red, feeling highly defensive against such a large, intimidating person. "Well if a battle gets you to talk, then a battle it is!" agreed the highly optimistic and foolish Hiker, but Red only smirked and adjusted his hat, this should keep him occupied until Pikachu's return…

Five minutes later the man stood with an empty bag and wounded pokemon surrounding him, looking quite shocked as to how he came to be in such a situation, Red counted the money in his hands then graciously offered a Escape Rope, " that should return you to the entrance, there is a pokemon centre not far from there that will aid you and your pokemon. I recommend you don't return here,". he held still as he watched the man give the rope a glance and his shoulders start to shake. This time it was not of laughter.

"you're expecting me to waste all these months of climbing without a reward besides knocked-out pokemon and a stupid as fuck escape rope?" growled the Man in a hoarse voice, "I try to get a souvenir from every climb I make, and I'm not leaving without one!"

Red found himself knocked to the ground by the heavy human. Small dark eyes glared down at him hungrily, "the thing about you trainers, is that you train your pokemon, but neglect your bodies," snarled the monstrous man, pinning Red's hands behind his head, tears forming in the boys eyes. He had met many strange and not so good people, but he had never met someone truly insane. He had heard stories about hikers going mad from long isolated adventures, often taking out sexual frustrations on poor, lost, rookie trainers.

Rough hands pulled at the trainer's jeans and slipped beneath to fumble with his privates below, he squirmed and struggled below the heavy bodied hiker who just took pleasure in his discomfort. "I've met lots of pretty little boys on hikes before, but the champion himself, is the greatest prize of all!" he whispered in a lusty voice before biting down on Red's ear, making him scream in pain and the man moan in joy.

But Red was not a rookie anymore, he was the Pokemon champion. And as the man made a grasp on his penis and yanked it from his pants, Red cried out, "PIKACHU!".

Nothing.

"AHAHAHAAA!" Laughed the hiker as he paused to mock Red's cry for help, "that's the name of your penis aye? Into that pokephilia crap then? I can roll that way!" the hiker turned to call over his Golem that had started to recover on its own but before it could get up a flash of yellow flew and knocked it down again, causing the weak pokemon to return to it's fainted state.

"Pika! Pika!" shrieked the pokemon, its yellow body glowing with intensity as static grew into a growing ball of energy.

"oh fuck,"

Was all the hiker could say before Pikachu, like a bolt of lightening, shot across and knocked him off Red and over the cliff's edge, charring his flesh in the process. Red stood up and saw him struggling to hold onto the edge while the savage pokemon below yelped in delight at a new large source of food that was quickly becoming their greatest meal yet.

Pikachu placed it's paw firmly over the man's hand, giving the hiker a hope that he was to be saved until he looked up into the dark black eyes of the pokemon, they stared firmly into his face with malicious delight, "Long live the king!" it whispered before flinging the man from the edge, "NO!" he wailed before falling into the swarms of hungry pokemon, and promptly ripped to shreds.

"You're not pikachu, are you?" whispered Red in fear as this unfamiliar monster turned to glare at him with mocking eyes holding silent laughter, "Run away Red," its snarled, "run away, and NEVER return!"

..

..

And so Red ran…

To the other mountain peak.

And spent a year or more on giving up the enjoyable but hallucinating Chesto berries.

Pikachu went on to receive an oscar for his role in the Pika King, he has recently written a book about health dangers present in the Day-Care centers…

It also got a reward.

Pikachu would recommend that you check out this authors deviant art breakingreflections(dot)devaintart(dot)com because the author is highly active there with drawing because she realized a few months ago that she sucks at writing and has given up the notion of being an accomplished author…. She has written a creepy pasta there about an Absol as a way of saying sorry to those who actually enjoyed the story…. The Absol story is a lot better.

The author also says that anyone wishing that this story continues to live can ask to have all rights to the story and make it their own. Just message the author at hatthiskid( )gmail(dot)com to receive details and answer any questions… or maybe just a chat because the author is a pretty cool person with an interesting live which is why she forgot about this story.

Sorry for the inconvenience

Love Kim.


End file.
